Optical fibers and electrical wires are optically or electrically connected to respective opposing optical fibers and electrical wires to convey signals between the respective connected fibers and wires which may occur in the operation of data storage and transmission devices. Such optical fibers and electrical wires, or other such cables, are often of considerable length and are often clustered together with a plurality of like fibers or wires.
Technicians or other professionals working with such fibers and wires often need to identify a connection between one end of such fiber and wires and an external device or panel that corresponds to a connection between an opposing end of respective such fibers and wires. Making this determination by testing various connections until the appropriate match is made or by following along a length of the fiber or wire is cumbersome.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improving the manner in which corresponding ends of optical fibers and electrical wires are identified.